


I Want You To Be Mine

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Mine & Yours [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Smut, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, not quite sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: Aziraphale gets a pleasantly overwhelming surprise when Crowley spots the book he's been recently reading:Sex Ed 101 - How to Please Your Partner
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mine & Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801330
Comments: 35
Kudos: 182





	I Want You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, you guys. I've been writing so much non-smutty stuff lately and I just couldn't resist. XD
> 
> This little short is based on this fun-and-naughty Good Omens anamatic by Mojo Chojo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8VLvDNJgKQ  
> I've watched it a hundred times because I love it to death, and...yeah. Then I started writing. XD Let me know what you think!
> 
> I thrive on your love, so please leave a comment to let me know what you think! And if you're interested in more of my writing, check out my blog at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

The bookshop was most  _ definitely  _ closed. Aziraphale very distinctly remembered flipping the sign to “Closed” and double-checking the lock before he ventured into the stacks to get some much-needed organization done. Therefore, when the jaunty little bell above the shop door jangled to announce the presence of a visitor, the angel knew there was only one person - or in this case,  _ demon _ \- that it could be. 

Said demon quickly came sauntering around the edge of a shelf with a pleasant little, “Hey angel,” on his lips and Aziraphale immediately felt his heart fluttering traitorously in his chest. 

For centuries now the angel had harbored something of a flame for his demonic counterpart (well, more of a bonfire, if we’re going to be fair), so he wasn’t at all surprised to find his human corporation immediately responding to Crowley’s presence. It was nothing he hadn’t experienced thousands of times before. His heart rate would intensify, his palms would sweat, and his cheeks had the very unfortunate and frustrating tendency to flush a pretty pink color that witnesses had told him, on more than one occasion, was “just precious”. It had gotten worse, too, since they’d managed to (ahem... _ help _ ) thwart the Apocalypse, now that he knew there was nothing stopping him from expressing his affections. Nothing, of course, but his own stubborn cowardice, that was.

And for as long as the angel had been tending to that harbored flame, he’d also been expertly tamping down and hiding those oh-so-human reactions that threatened to tip the demon off to his greatest secret. 

It only took a heartbeat for Aziraphale to steady his features, throw a beaming smile over his shoulder at the red-haired temptation behind him, and return the greeting with something almost passable as casual. “Oh hello, Crowley! What a pleasant surprise! I’m just sorting some books that arrived today. If you’d like to take a seat I should be done shortly. Only a few left.”

The demon hummed an affirmative and sauntered off toward the angel’s armchair, so Aziraphale took a stealthy, cleansing breath and returned his attention to the books in his hands, though he was thoroughly distracted now by his friend’s presence. He smiled conspiratorially to himself, more than a little pleased that Crowley had chosen to stop by this evening. He’d just been thinking how nice it would be to pop into the back room with a nice bottle of red and some excellent company and-

From the other side of the room Crowley made a strange purring sound, like a cat who’d just found a whole, opened, ready-to-devour jar of cream. “My my…”

Aziraphale genuinely didn’t recall moving, but the moment he turned his head and saw the book Crowley was holding - a positively salacious grin on the demon’s face - he found himself beside his friend in a blink, snatching the tome from his hands without hesitation or apology.

He’d hardly had the time required to mentally process the exchange when he found Crowley leering down at him with a sinful smile that shouldn’t have been as wonderfully arousing as it was. Aziraphale felt his face heat up in an instant. The book, which had found its way behind his back, felt like it was burning his fingers. 

He’d forgotten about this particular book, you see. He’d been pursuing it earlier - for purely educational purposes, you understand - and had left it on his armchair for further...study...later on. He should have banished it immediately to the safety and privacy of the bedroom in the little flat above the shop, but it was far too late for that now. He’d left it in an entirely visible location and Crowley had found it, Crowley had  _ seen  _ it, and Crowley had certainly worked out that the golden-feather bookmark meant that the angel had, in fact, been reading it. 

Aziraphale’s face felt so hot he worried he might actually pass out - and oh, as if the situation wasn’t mortifying enough already…

Crowley wasn’t all that much taller than the angel, but right now it felt as if he was towering over him. The long, lithe demon hovered over Aziraphale like the enormous snake he was, golden eyes peering down over the top of his black glasses and too-long canines peeking out from the edges of his lecherous grin. “Aw, why so embarrassed, angel?” he teased, leaning a little closer and chuckling at the way Aziraphale reversed automatically in response. 

There was no sense in trying to fib his way out of this one, but the angel couldn’t help trying. “I-I don’t know what you’re referring to, dear,” he stammered, attempting (and failing) to force a convincing smile on his face.

Crowley leaned in again closer this time, letting his glasses slip down his nose so that he could really examine the angel’s face. The gold of his eyes had practically devoured the whites, and his slitted pupils had grown wide. “Oh, really now?” he hummed playfully. He was crowding up against Aziraphale now, gently forcing the angel backward. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean…” he purred, his voice like melted chocolate. 

Aziraphale’s heart was hammering against his ribs, so hard and loud that he was certain the demon could hear it. He made a few stammering, desperate noises as he stumbled backward, but they became a pathetic little yelp of surprise when his back hit a wall he hadn’t realized he was nearing. Before he could make another move Crowley’s arm shot out, pressed to the wall right next to the angel’s face. The other arm snaked around Aziraphale’s body to snatch the book back and hold it up between their faces. 

“Sex Ed 101,” the demon intoned without even glancing at the book, “How To Please Your Partner.” With his point made Crowley casually tossed the book aside and moved his free hand to the wall as well, bracketing the angel’s body with his own. With Aziraphale well and truly trapped, the demon leaned so that their faces were barely an inch apart. “Tell me, angel...learn anything new?”

Aziraphale couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. It was as though his corporation had abandoned him, refusing to adhere to his commands. He was blanketed in Crowley’s scent - a rich mixture of leather, expensive whiskey, and a hint of brimstone - and it made his head swim with desire. He was having trouble breathing. Was this really happening? Was Crowley just teasing him, or-?

“Tell me, angel…” the demon rumbled low in his throat. He lifted a hand from the wall, feathered it along the side of Aziraphale’s neck, delicately tracing the line of his jaw. The angel felt a little whimper escape his throat. The sound made something predatory glint in Crowley’s eyes, and oh...that look made Aziraphale’s body do so many wonderful and horrible things without his permission. 

Then, suddenly, the pad of Crowley’s thumb - which was far softer than it had any right to be - was gingerly running along the angel’s lower lip, silently seeking entrance, which Aziraphale readily allowed. He thought he might die right then and there as the digit pressed past his lips and ran along his tongue before pulling back, taking a trail of saliva with it as it went. 

“Tell me, Azzziraphale,” Crowley hissed, the drawn out sibilant betraying his own aroused state of mind. “Tell me...did you find anything in your book that you’d like me to do?” As he spoke he rolled his hips, slyly pressing their bodies together. Aziraphale gasped and couldn’t stop the telling groan that crawled its way up from low in his throat. It seemed that Crowley was making quite the Effort, and its rigid length was currently rubbing up against the angel’s own with only a few horrid little layers of fabric between them. 

“Or…” Crowley suggested with a depraved growl, “If you prefer,  _ you _ can show  _ me _ what you’ve learned…” Long, graceful fingers wound their way down around Aziraphale’s hips to pull their bodies even closer together. The friction made Aziraphale whine again and bite his lip. Crowley made a rumbling, pleased sound, and suddenly he was dipping down, licking his lips, eyes locked on the angel’s. 

It took more willpower than he’d even been aware that he possessed, but somehow Aziraphale managed to lift a hand to Crowley’s face and gently hold him back. “W-wait,” he begged, and then gnawed nervously on his lip. “Not here…”

The demon’s sinful tongue flicked along the palm of Aziraphale’s hand before he straightened up and lifted readied fingers. “Right,” he agreed without hesitation, and snapped. 

In the next heartbeat Aziraphale was landing on his back in a pile of pillows. He wasn’t sure if the bed was his or Crowley’s or neither, and he didn’t care because the demon’s body was on top of his, pressing down into him in all the right ways, and before he could come to grips with this new reality there was a sinful, serpentine tongue exploring his mouth, drawing all manner of sounds from him with little effort. 

The angel couldn’t believe that this was happening. He’d dreamed about this, fantasized about it on his loneliest nights, and oh- Oh  _ God _ , the reality was  _ so _ much more than the fantasy. Crowley’s tongue felt like sin itself. The pressure of the demon’s body against his own made every inch of his skin light up, even with the layers of fabric between them. And the demon’s hands...dear lord, his hands...they were carding through his hair, teasing at the edge of his collar, wandering down to slip around his hip and pull him close…

Then Crowley situated one of his knees between Aziraphale’s legs and firmly pressed in, and the angel had to pull away from their kiss to let free the wanton moan that rose up and out of him. 

Crowley pushed himself up so that he could look down upon the debauched mess he’d made of the angel, and it made something hot in the pit of of Aziraphale’s stomach ache to see the way the demon’s face was flushed, red hair dishevelled, serpentine eyes blown wide with  _ want _ . 

The angel knew, then, that he couldn’t hold back any longer...not with his demon looking down at him like that, so full of lust and longing…

_ Oh to Heaven with it all… _

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered, a soft, desperate sound. He lifted his arms to the demon, offering himself, all of himself, unrestrained. “Please... _ fuck me _ .”

Looking every bit the embodiment of temptation, Crowley gently took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his own, pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s exposed wrist, and looked down at him with eyes entirely devoured by gold and black. 

“Gladly…”

* * *

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the ceiling of the back room in the bookshop. He pushed himself up to a seated position, nearly losing the blanket that had been laying across his legs. A paperback book toppled from his chest to his lap. His little reading glasses were crooked on his face and he could feel that both his hair and bowtie were ruffled. 

Oh, he...he must have drifted off while he was reading, and-

He drew in a sharp breath as the flickering remnants of the dream came rushing back through his mind. 

Crowley's slinky body crowding up hot against him…

Crowley's clever fingers weaving through his hair…

Crowley's soft lips on his own, sinful tongue tasting him…

“O-oh dear.” The angel’s face burned hot at the recollection, the vividness, and how wonderfully, deliciously right it had all felt. “What did I just dream...?” He pressed his hands to his face and up through his hair, heaving a deep breath and an even deeper sigh, shuddering bodily at the fragments of the dream that kept playing over and over in his head.

When he was finally able to get his heart (and the rest of his corporation) back under control Aziraphale let his gaze fall down to the book laying open in his lap. The flush returned to his cheeks when he saw the cover: the very same book from his dream, delivered by accident among a large order he’d placed and recently received. He’d thought it might make an educational read, if nothing else.

A thought occurred then. A wicked thought. A risky thought. A terribly, wonderfully tempting thought…

Slowly, deliberately, glancing around the shop as though he expected someone to pop out from behind a bookshelf and catch him at any moment, Aziraphale stood, crossed the room to his favorite chair, and laid the book delicately down on the cushion, in plain view. 

Then, biting his lip and working hard to suppress a hopeful smile, the naughty, besotted angel picked up the phone to see if his dear demon was interested in coming over for a drink...

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on your love, so please leave a comment to let me know what you think! And if you're interested in more of my writing, check out my blog at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3


End file.
